The present invention concerns a method for the production of high-filled, preferably wet-laid non-woven fabrics, in particular non-woven glass fiber fabrics, which have a very low binder content, as well as the non-woven glass fiber fabrics produced according to this method and the use thereof.
The production of non-woven fabrics, particularly wet-laid non-woven fabric has been known for more than 50 years and uses the methods and devices initially developed for paper manufacturing.